Choose, Her or Me?
by YackerandWeaselForever
Summary: Nina's younger sister Ariana comes to the house. But, what would happen if Fabian takes a liking to her? Fabina in the end. Don't worry.
1. New redhead newbie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line and Ariana Martin.

~Nina's POV~

I was sitting next to my _**friend**_ Fabian Rutter on the couch reading Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince when the door rang.

"Nina, sweetie will you go get that?" My housemother Trudy asked me.

"Sure, Trudy." I answered, getting up to the door.

I don't know what to expect when answering the door. I opened it and come face-to-face with someone who looks just like me, hiding her face.

"Excuse me, but is this Anubis house?" The girl asked, still hiding her face.

"Yeah, but red-heads can't come in here." I answered with a smirk.

"But it says right here-" She looks up and sees me. "Oh, Nina, very funny." She smiled and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Nina? Was that Ariana?" Trudy called from the kitchen.

"Yeah, Trudy." I answer back. And, everyone comes into the hallway to meet her. I introduce her, and then introduce Fabian, Mara, Mick, Alfie, Jerome, Amber, and Patricia, Fabian last. She looks at me with a smirk on her face and says in Italian: (we lived in Spain and Italy)

"Così Nina, questo è il ragazzo Fabian non smettere di parlare." I glare at her.(So Nina, this is the Fabian you keep talking about.)

"Zitto." I answer back, trying not to blush (Shut Up). Everyone looked confused, wondering how we knew each other and what we were talking about. So, I ask Ariana:

"Dovremmo dire loro?" (Should we tell them?)

"Probabilmente, _**Fabian**_ vorrebbe sapere." (Probably, Fabian would want to know). So, looked at my housemates and said:

"Ariana and I are sisters. And, we're talking in Italian because we lived in both Italy and Spain when we were little. 3 years for each country." Everyone's jaw droped.

"So, Ariana, lets get your stuff upstairs." I say to her, hurridly and enthuitastic. She nods, and we take her stuff upstairs and start putting it away when she says (in Spainish):

"Por lo tanto, háblame de tus compañeros. Además de Fabián. He oído lo suficiente sobre él." (So, tell me about your housemates. Besides, Fabian. I've heard enough about him.) I stick my tongue at her and answer back in Spainsh:

"Bueno, Mick es muy deportivo, Amber es muy femenina, Jerónimo y Alfie son bromistas y Alfie está obsesionado con los extraterrestres, Mara es un cerebrito, y Patricia goth es. Permanecer en su lado bueno. Prométeme que no voy a decir una cosa a Fabian sobre mi enamorada de él, o reproducir cualquier bromas y terminan saliendo Jerónimo. Me lo prometes?" (Well, Mick is very sporty, Amber is very feminine, Jerome and Alfie are pranksters, Alfie is obsessed with aliens, Mara is a brainiac, and Patricia is goth. Stay on her good side. Promise me that you will not say a thing about my crush on Fabian or play any pranks and end up going out with Jerome. Promise me?)

"Bueno, está bien." She answered. (Okay, fine.) Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ariana answered, and I could almost tell that she was wishing it was Fabian to tell him what we were talking about. Fabian walked in and asked in a diffrent language that I didn't know.

"Thíos staighre Trudy mian linn é." (Trudy wants us downstairs.) Ariana obviously knew what he was saying, because she answered back:

"Maith go leor, ach faoi láthair." (Okay, just a moment.) Fabian nodded and went downstairs. I gave her a questioning look.

"Gran wanted me to know French, Swedish, Irish, Thai, Spainish, Italian, and Dutch. So, she got me several diffrent translaters and we even went to the countries." She said with a smile on her face. "Oh, and Trudy wants us downstairs." Then she walked out, waiting for me to follow. I sighed and walked out.


	2. Do you like him?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot line and Ariana Martin. Sorry, it's shorter than last, but I need to update more! I'll try to make the next one longer!

~Fabian's POV~

Hearing Ariana say that she knows Irish, knowing that I know it too, I can talk to her about what to do to with Nina. Not that ….. I have a crush on her... or anything. There's Ariana. Wish me luck self.

"Hey, Ariana. Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" I add, knowing Jerome or Alfie will find out a way to listen. I mouthed to her _'in Irish?'_ and she nods. I see Nina wearing a confused look and I mouth to her _'homework help.'_ She nods, still confused. Ariana and I go to Mick and I's room and start to talk in Irish.

"Ariana, dhíth orm i ndáiríre do chabhair. Is maith liom i ndáiríre do dheirfiúr agus níl a fhios cad atá le déanamh a insint di. Cad a dhéanfá dá mbeifeá i mo bhróga?" (Ariana, I really need your help. I really like your sister and don't know what to do to tell her. What would you do if you were in my shoes?) She thought for a moment, before answering:

"Just a insint di conas a bhraitheann tú. Is mian le cailín a fhios sin." (Just tell her how you feel. A girl wants to know that.) I sigh, before answering.

"Dhearfach?" (Positive?) I ask and she nods. Then she walks out. What to do, what to do?

~Nina's POV~

Fabian and Ariana has been spending alot of time together. Does he like her? Or does Ariana like him? UGH! 'Just talk to her, stupid!' I scolded myself. So, I found them in the kitchen, doing chores together. I took a deep breath before walking into the kitchen.

"Ariana, can I talk to you, _alone_?" I asked, emphasizing alone. She nodded, both her and Fabian confused, but followed anyway.

"Ariana, ti piace Fabian? Voi ragazzi hanno trascorso un sacco di tempo insieme." I asked. (Ariana, do you like Fabian? You guys have spending alot of time together.)

She instantly shook her head. "Nina, perchè mi piace Fabian, voglio dire, certo è carino, ma è non il vostro mia. L'avete visto prima, e la tua ossessiona. Tenerlo." (Nina, why would I like Fabian, I mean, sure he's cute, but he's yours not mine. You saw him first, and your obsesses. Keep him.)

Then, she walked out of the room. I sighed of relief. I started to finish 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'. I'm at the part where Dumbledore is just about to die. It's so sad.

About an hour had gone by and I finished Harry Potter 6, and started 7. It feels good in Harry Potter land. Fabian is Harry, I'm Ginny... Wait, I mean I don't care. What? A knock on the door made me jump. Saying 'Come In', the door opened to reveal...

And that's where I'm ending. If I get up to 5 reviews, I'll continue.

~Kathryn~

PM me, if you didn't understand anything.

:)

Okay, who said this? Whoever gets it right, I will shout-out to them!

"Don't confuse me with your fancy words!'

Who said this?


	3. I think I'm Fallin' For You

Okay, that was really fast! All of you got it right, but Shout-out to CodySimpson's Wifey who got the question right first.

**Pieface98: I know right? Fabian, stop confusing Nina! Can't you tell she likes you?**

**HOALover4ev: Sorry! School takes so much work! I'll try to update more often!**

**godan: Thanks for the reviews! Glad you got the answer right!**

Amber Millington did say "Don't try to confuse me with your fancy words", in the episode where Nina get's that in the dictionary is where 'yesterday always follows tomorrow'.

So, I figured I'd update again.

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, spanish, french, italian, or any other language mentioned here in this fanfic, I only own Ariana Martin. **Now onto the story! :)**

Last time on Choose, Her or Me?:

_The door opened to reveal..._

Nina's POV

Fabian Rutter. The very same guy I've had a crush on for the past so many weeks.

"Hey Neens. Are you okay?" he asked with pure concern on his face.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine." I answered; not fine at all, thinking that Fabian might be falling for my sister.

"No, you're not." Fabian said. "What's going on?"

"You want to know whats going on?" I said, a little snappish. Fabian backed up and raised his hands up in surrender.

"Um, yeah a little, but if you're going to be snippy, I can wait." He answered. I walked around him, signed out, and ran outside. I can hear Fabian calling my name, but I just keep walkin

Having my iPhone with me, I plug in my head phones, and put it on shuffle. The first song comes on, and of course, Colbie Caillat's Fallin' for you comes on. Knowing the song and that no one was around, I very quietly sing along. I never sing in public, I'm good, but I act like I don't like how good I am.

_I don't know but..._  
><em> I think I maybe <em>  
><em> fallin' for you<em>  
><em> Dropping so quickly<em>  
><em> Maybe I should <em>  
><em> keep this to myself<em>

_ Waiting 'til I.._  
><em> know you better<em>  
><em> I am trying..<em>  
><em> Not to tell you..<em>  
><em> But I want to..<em>

_ I'm scared of what you'll say_  
><em> So I'm hiding.. <em>  
><em> what I'm feeeling..<em>  
><em> But I'm tired of<em>  
><em> Holding this inside my head<em>

_ I've been spending all my..time_  
><em> Just thinking about ya<em>  
><em> I don't know what to do<em>  
><em> I think I'm fallin' for you<em>

_ I've been waiting all my.. life_  
><em> and now i found ya<em>  
><em> I dont know what to do<em>  
><em> I think I'm falling for you...<em>  
><em> I'm falling for you...<em>

_ As I'm standing here_  
><em> And you hold my hand<em>  
><em> Pull me towards you<em>  
><em> and we start to dance<em>

_ All around us _  
><em> I see nobody <em>  
><em> Here in silence<em>  
><em> It's juusst <em>  
><em> you and me<em>

_ I'm trying.._  
><em> Not to tell you..<em>  
><em> But I want to..<em>

_ I'm scared of what you'll say_  
><em> So I'm hiding.. <em>  
><em> what I'm feeeling...<em>  
><em> But I'm tired of<em>  
><em> Holding this inside my head<em>

_ I've been spending all my.. time_  
><em> Just thinking about ya<em>  
><em> I dont know what to do<em>  
><em> I think i'm fallin' for you<em>

_ I've been waiting all my.. life_  
><em> And now I found ya<em>  
><em> I dont know what to do<em>  
><em> I think I'm fallin' for you...<em>  
><em> I'm fallin' for you...<em>

_ Ooh, I just can't take it.._  
><em> My heart is racing..<em>  
><em> Emotions keep spinning out...<em>

_ I've been spending all my.. time_  
><em> just thinking about ya<em>  
><em> I dont know what to do<em>  
><em> I think I'm fallin' for you<em>

_ I've been waiting all my..life_  
><em> and now I found ya<em>  
><em> I dont know what to do<em>  
><em> I think I'm fallin' for you...<em>  
><em> I'm fallin' for you...<em>

_ I think I'm fallin' for you_  
><em> I can't stop thinking about it<em>  
><em> I want you all around me<em>  
><em> And now I just can't hide it<em>  
><em> I think i'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em> I can't stop thinking about it<em>  
><em> I want you all around me<em>  
><em> And now I just can't hide it<em>  
><em> I think I'm fallin' for you...<em>  
><em> I'm fallin' for you...<em>

_ Ooohhh_  
><em> Ooh no no<em>  
><em> Oooooohhhhh<em>

_ Oooh, I'm falling' for ya_

The song finished, and then Red-Necked Girls came on. Now, if you've ever heard that song, you should know that I never have, and wont (Until I'm an adult. Very motherly, I know, but it's what my mom wanted me to do) swear. I know tons of kids do these days.

Fabian's POV

What is up with Nina? I go to her room to tell her how I feel about her, and then she snaps at me and runs out. What is up with girls in general, anyway. I'm hopeless.

**_Longest chapter ever!  
><em>**

**_Don't kill me! They'll get together, soon!  
><em>**

~Kathryn~

Here's 2 this time! Whoever answers both, shout-out!

Quotes:

"My body isn't meant to be this bendy!"

AND

"I'm not saying anything without my lawyer!"

Guess who!

5 reviews?


	4. Prom? and Kisses?

Shout-out to 2 people this time:

Congratulations to:

**Jackamojo and Fabes999!**

**1st was Mick and 2nd was Patricia. **

Thanks to all who reviewed, and I hope you get the next one right! :)

Disclaimer:

Me: Fabian?

Fabian: What?

Me: Will you do the disclaimer?

Fabian: Why should I? You made me not tell Nina I like her.

Me: What if I told you that you get to kiss her in this chapter?

Fabian: Kathryndoesn'.

Me: WOW that was fast. Okay, yeah I don't own anything except Ariana.

Fabian: In this chapter?

Me: Just wait.

Fabian's POV

"Nina! NINA!" I called, trying to find her. She's been gone for 4 hours. I was running out of luck, so I went back to the house.

"Fabian?" I jumped and turned around. It was Ariana. "Where's Nina?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." I answered.

"Didn't she sign out to go for a walk a while ago?" She asked

"Yeah, 4 hours ago. It's almost dark." I answered.

"Wait, did you call her?" She asked, one eyebrow raised. My palm met my forehead, and my cheeks turned red. How could I be so stupid to not call her? Ariana sighed and picked up her phone.

Ariana's POV

"Hello?" Nina answered. I changed my number, so she didn't know it was me.

"Nina Victoria Martin, dove diavolo sei? Hai lasciato 4 ore fa e non tornare? Non farmi dire Fabian ti piace, perche 'io se ho troppo. Vieni a casa ora!" I shouted into the phone. (Nina Victoria Martin, where the heck are you? You left 4 hours ago and didn't come back? Don't make me tell Fabian you like him, 'cause I will if I have too. Come home now!)

Fabian was looking at me like I was crazy.

"I'm coming home, geez." She said, then walked through the door. Fabian looked shocked as I hung up my phone.

"Nina, where were you? Did you know that I was going crazy looking for you?" Fabian shouted with joy, Nina blushed bright red, Fabian as well. I wiggled my eyebrows at Nina, and she turned even redder.

"Um, Fabian, can I talk to you alone?" Nina asked.

"Sure. Where?" Fabian asked.

"Our room-I mean, my room." Nina said, blushing again, me giggling, Fabian having no idea what I was giggling about. See, it would be 'our room' if Nina and Fabian shared the same room. Nina meant Amber, her, and my room, but it came our wrong. She stuck her tongue out at me, then followed Fabian upstairs. When they left the room, Amber came in screaming.

"WE'RE HAVING AN END OF TERM PROM! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Amber said. I covered my ears. She is a screamer.

"So Ariana, go to prom with me?" I heard a voice behind me said. I turned around to see...

~sorry, i'm such a mood killer!:)~

Nina's POV

"So, whats up?" Fabian asked, his cute, british accent. Snap out of it Nina! Gosh.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier, being snippy, running out, and returning 4 hours later. I just needed to think about-" I was cut off by Fabian's lips crashing into mine.

Alright, that's it.

Here's 2 quotes:

"Ket means fire, or place of fire." "...Reverse that, and what do you get"

and

"Look Fabian, its your girlfriend. Kiss me darling, kiss me!"

Shout- out, wait, do we really have to go through this again?

Review, and a next chapter will be up maybe 2morrow!  
>Who asked Ariana to prom? Will Nina kiss Fabian back? Review to find out!<p>

~Kathryn~

Love you all!


	5. RedFaced, snogging, and Ariana's Hot

Sorry it took me forever to update, I have midterms coming up and volleyball and math! Plus I had to get 'The Sailor and the Captain's Daughter' out of my head. So, shoutouts!

**Suki17: the first quote was right, so shout-out to that.**

**Jakamojo: You're right! Congratulations!**

The was Nina, the second was Alfie. Not many people got that right at all, sorry, they were kinda tricky. I'll make the next easier.

SO, Review of last chapter:

Um, Fabian kissed Nina, and Ariana got asked to prom, but by who? Obviously it's not Fabian, He was too busy snogging Nina.

Ariana's POV

I turned around to see Alfie. I stood there shocked. Did Alfie just ask me to the prom? The blush on his face said all, yes, he did.

"Alfie, what about Amber?" I asked, knowing he liked her.

"Well, she and Mick got back together, so she's off-limits. But, you're hot too." I blushed even more than he did, me hot? "So, will you?"

"Yes." I answered plainly. I went outside and walked to try to get my head out of my chest.

Fabian's POV

I kissed Nina Martin. THE Nina Martin. When my lips left hers, I looked at her and we both blushed at the same time. I broke the silence,

"Will you go the the prom with me, Nina?" I asked. She blushed deeper, gosh, she's beautiful even when she's blushing.

"Yes." I left the room, having Ariana push past me. I went to got talk to Mick. He was excited for me, then started crying. CRYING! I asked why he was crying, and he said its because I'm growing up. I gently punched his arm and started reading 'The Solar System is Your Friend.' (A/N: Does anyone know if that book is real? If so let me know in the reviews!)

Nina's POV

Fabian and I are going to prom together! I can't believe it, I feel like squealing like Amber. Ariana came in blushing and smiling.

"Hey, red-face, whats up?" I asked.

"Alfie asked me to prom." She answered. I was shocked.

"Alfie? When did you start to like Alfie?"

Dun, Dun, DUN!

What'cha think? Answer in reviews, please!

~Kathryn~


End file.
